The Grader potential
by Kate Has The Wings
Summary: One of my very old stories. For my friends. 'Nough Said


Katwings: Graders are my copyrighted alien. I do not own DBZ, though I wish I did.

Kitchen Excessories

Chapter: 1

Rating:

Years passed quickly after the 16 year long Planetary Wars. Freiza had managed to kill the most powerful race in all of existence by a chance of luck. The race was Graders, home planet was Ephreck, a beautiful planet full of cruel warriors and gorgeous women.

Freiza happened to attack on the one day in the whole 419 day long year that Upgraders were in ultimate hibernation, unable to attack or defend. Upgraders were stronger than sayains, namekians, all of them, for one main reason. Upgraders were a forged race, made by the Sayains in laboratories only to over power them and destroy almost the whole planet.

It was thought that all the Upgraders were dead, but by one stoke of luck, one Upgrader team escaped. It is a well known fact that Upgraders fight in groups of three, no more, no less. One, was the leader, in this case, Kat, the second, the tactician, and strategist, known as Sam, the last, and never the least as she forces everyone to say, Kyko, the defense artist.

The team of girls were separated, and sent to Sayain women to raise, for they were thought to be Sayain orphans.

These were no ordinary girls, but the three Legendary Upgraders. Kat was the Blue Upgrader, when she Upgraded her hair turned blue, as did her eyes, tongue, nails, and marking on her forehead. Sam was the maroon Upgrader, colored in the same places, but her marking was different. Kyko was the pink Upgrader, colored in the normal places, like the other two girls, but her marking was different.

These girls hadn't a clue of who they were, but one old woman did. She cared for the girls and kept them safe.

Kat stood in the Palaces kitchen, peeling carrots with a sharp knife, dressed in rags, and quickly making dinner for the royalties of Vegeta-sai. The old woman stood over a stove, she was portly, and in bad health, but she was a kindly soul with enough love to take in three girls who's adoptioned mothers orphaned.

"Hurry, Kat!" Sam said, her hair dark brown, and her eyes brown with a tint of maroon.

"Come on! We can't keep them waiting!" Kyko sat chopping frantically, light hazel hair tied back in two pony tails.

"I'm doing the best I CAN!" Kat said, blond curly hair bouncing off her shoulders and into her brown eyes.

All three girls were exotically beautiful, and were favored by the guards who often let them eat half of their meals.

Kat cut herself, her finger bleeding, pretty badly too, but she kept on peeling the carrots. Kat's hair blinked blue as tears formed in her eyes, and suddenly, her hair, eyes, tongue, nails, and now visible marking turned blue, and a blue swirl of light surrounded her.

Kat tossed the carrots into the salad, and took two heaping plates of meat towards the stairs.

"Kat! No! You must not be seen like that!" The old woman they knew as Grandma said

"Why not? I'm just barely bleeding now, C'mon Kyko, Sam, we have work to do." Kat jogged up the steps.

Kyko was pink, her hair, her eyes, her tongue, nails and marking too. Sam was maroon, and colored in the same places. The team headed up the stairs with food in hand, definitely rushing to get to the dining room.

As the three entered the dining room, all eyes were on them, mouths agape, and faces churned in fear. The only fight Sayains ever turned down was one involving an Upgrader, none the less the team.

"I'm so sorry we are late, Your Majesties!" Kat apologized.

Sayains lined a long table, sitting on the edge of their chairs.

"Well, well, well, who knew there were any Graders left?" Veldock laughed,

"Graders, sir? We are only 3rd class citizens who work the kitchen, we could never amount to that!" Sam bowed her head.

"Amount? I see no need to!" Freiza's rang loud and clear through the dining hall.

"Lord Freiza!" Kat bowed her head.

Freiza sent out an energy ball out to destroy Kat, but Kyko hit it out of the way. Kat looked up, evil glint in her blue eyes.

"You dare attack me? HA! That was a pitiful attempt! The last time an Grader was in your disgusting presence was when you ambushed us! You coward." Kat looked at Sam who sent a telepathic message to Kat.

' He's too weak to withstand one attack from you.' Was all Sam said

Kat held one hand up, like she saw some sayains doing while she watched them spar.

"Why can't we all just get along?" Was all that Kat said before she shot Freiza to death.

Kat then sat down Indian style, smiling brightly. "I didn't know I could do that!"

"Kat, Kyko, Sam! Oh... no..." Grandma said panting as she limped towards the girls "You know of my Arthrightis, next time I tell you to stop, STOP! I apologize, My king, this will not happen again."

"I killed the guy who was mean to us! Are ya proud? Are ya?" Kat asked the room, excited.

Silence followed.

Then more silence.

"I did a bad thing, huh?" Kat lowered her head.

"Let's get back to the kitchen, Kat, it may be the best thing to do right now." Sam said

"How do we de-Grade?" Kyko asked as all four kitchen staff headed down the stairs.

In the dining hall

"Sir, what are we supposed to do?" Goku, a guard asked

"They seem content just cooking." A bald headed human, Krillin said. (He's a guard too!)

"Is it safe to have them around?" A guard named Piccolo asked (Yup, I'm getting the whole cast, or the one's I like, in here!)

"Can we afford to get rid of them? That'll get'm angry, and they regenerate quicker nowadays, instead of years, it is just days." A three eyed guard stated (Tien! My LOVE!) So sorry

"We can't get them angry, that only adds fuel to the fire." Veldock said (After extensive research, I found this was King Vegeta's real name!)

"Shouldn't we befriend them, get them on our side, and then send them on missions or something?" Gohan asked.

"We should probably give them better living situations, too." Nappa said

"If we get them to mate with some of the guards, we can have an Grader army at our disposal." Radditz said

"No, that's what we thought when we created them, but they got too powerful and destroyed so much." Vegeta, the Prince said.

"True." Veldock said "Or maybe, we could make them Elites, instead of 3rd class, they do deserve better, that is, if we are to befriend them, and use them to our advantage, right, boys?" Veldock hinted at his plan, all understood. "Now, Vegeta, get them out of the damned kitchen."

"Why me?" Vegeta asked

"Because nothing says hospitality like the prince happily inviting them into the Elites, and giving them rooms of royalty, the ones next to yours." Veldock said, inspecting a carrot. " This is a really orange carrot."

"It is Canadian, sir." Kyko said suddenly standing next to him.

"Only in Canada!" Goku laughed "Wait, where is Canada?"

"Oh never mind!" Kyko growled, still Graded. "Look, I'm sorry about the floor, and Freiza, and I kinda accidentally blew a few things up, so I apologize for that too. There, Ya HAPPY grandma?" Kat yelled down the stairs. "I'll clean it up, if ya'd like, sir."

"Thank you, sweetie!" Grandma called

"I swear!" Kyko sighed. "Does anyone know how to de-Grade?" Kyko asked the room.

"De-Grade?" Vegeta chuckled

"If that's not what it's called, what is it called, huh, Princey? I'm kinda irritable right now, so unless you'd rather have no-"

"KYKO!" Sam yelled, covering Kyko's mouth. "She is just kinda tired, I REALLY apologize!"

"Great, Kyko, he's gonna KILL us! We're gonna be homeless, PLANETLESS!" Kat yelled

"You're cute when you're guilty." A light purple haired boy said (Trunks and Vegeta are not related in this.)

Kyko blushed, and ran down the stairs.

"Dibs!" Trunks called

"Dibs?" Kat asked

"Basically, it means mine." Piccolo said

"Why would some one di-... oh..." Kat laughed hysterically.

"Well, Vegeta, Get on with it." Veldock ordered

Vegeta sighed " The Elites would like to invite you to the Elite living quarters, and welcome you into Elites."

"No thank you! I'm happy with what I've got!" Sam said

"I agree, we may not have much, but what we have makes us happy." Kat smiled

"We deny your invite, but thank you for it." Kyko said, suddenly next to the two again.

"Deny?" Veldock asked, standing out of his chair.

"Yu-huh!" Kat smiled, touching Piccolo's Ear, inspecting it, and then shoving a hand into his mouth, looking, and feeling his teeth.

"GNNNHHH!" Piccolo cried

"Oops, sorry." Kat pulled her now slimy hand out of his mouth.

Piccolo coughed, but looked up to her, and smirked devilishly.

"You're kinda creepy." Kat said, took a step away, and smiled at him sheepishly.

"Dibs." Piccolo said

Kat's face flushed, and she bounded for the kitchen, but Piccolo caught her wrist, and sat her down on his lap.

"A little help!" Kat asked, as she powered down, passing out on him.

"Let her go, she needs to go lay down!" Sam said, reaching for Kat.

Piccolo growled, warning her to back off. "What don't you understand about dibs?"

"I don't want her like THAT!" Sam screamed, clubbing him over the head, but it had no effect.

"She's sassy. Dibs." Gohan stated.

"I don't appreciate belonging to someone who doesn't know a thing about me!" Sam yelled

"Hey, I know you well! We share my lunch when I'm out on Garden-Guard duty." Gohan said

"Why do you need a guard for Garden duty in the first place?" Kyko asked

"Because... I don't really know... Because it has Always been that way." Veldock said

"Back to the matters at hand, we aren't a species to be owned, or 'dibbed', we also are happy working in the kitchen, so please, leave us as is." Sam bowed.

"If that is what you wish." Veldock nodded, and the three girls and their 'Grandma' left back to the kitchen. "I have a plan."

"What would that be?" Tien asked

"First, we leave so they don't hear it." Gohan advised

"Good idea."

"My plan is simple. We replace them overnight with some other servants, and when they return to the kitchen tomorrow morning, they won't have anything to do. I'll order the slaves to let them do nothing while their in the kitchen. They'll be so bored they'll ask to be changed locations." Veldock said, and looked to Piccolo, who shook his head.

"That won't work, they are very picky about how they prepare food, and they might hurt the other servants if they don't do it right. Plus there is Fran, the woman looking after them, she will not accept help from anyone but the girls." Piccolo said

"You always find flaws in my plans, but do you ever really find a solution?" Veldock asked crankily.

"I think the part where you replaced them was good, but we could have them running around all day instead. We'll tell the slaves in every workplace where they work, but every workplace will think they work in a different place. Eventually they'll either give up, and come talk to you, or make work for themselves. I think it'll be the first one." Gohan said.


End file.
